nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown
A Takedown or a Wreck is when the player totals another racer or cop's vehicle. It appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010), Need for Speed: The Run and ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) In racer missions, busts are known as Takedowns or Wrecks. "Takedown" is used when the player totals another racer and "Wreck" is used when the player totals a SCPD vehicle. Takedowns and Wrecks are both done in nearly the exact same ways as busts but with a few differences. When a Takedown is performed, the player doesn't get a full Nitrous refill, and the racers will be reset and respawned at full health in last place. The only benefit of performing a Takedown would be for bounty or to gain a position if the racer is deemed too difficult to overtake. It is noted that Takedowns can only be achieved in Races and in Hot Pursuit. On the other hand, Wrecks can be performed in Hot Pursuit and in Gauntlet events, and it offers a full Nitrous refill. Wrecks are also more essential to victory than Takedowns; if a player leaves a cop alone, they will repeatedly ram the player, possibly denying them of a satisfactory position/time. However, cops will usually go after racers with a high position, so it's best to let them go when behind other racers, as they can take out the competition, allowing for an easier victory. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' Police vehicles and cars from The Mob in Need for Speed: The Run can be taken down by immobilising them. Players earn 100 XP for Cop Takedowns. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Takedowns in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) can be done to both racers and cops, which is practicable in every game mode with other players and the police. Players are rewarded for each takedown with 150-800 SpeedPoints ( ) and a full nitrous bar. The Instant Takedown multiplayer speciality only rewards 50 additional SpeedPoints to the player. There are eight types of takedown featured in the title; *'Slam' - A vehicle is taken down by being rammed into an obstacle. *'Shunt' - A vehicle is taken down by a devastating collision. *'Head On' - A vehicle is taken down by a head-on collision. *'Traffic' - A vehicle is taken down by being rammed into traffic. *'T-Bone' - A vehicle is taken down by being rammed in its side. *'Splashdown' - A vehicle is taken down by being rammed into water. *'Vertical' - A vehicle is taken down by landing on its roof. *'Instant' - A vehicle is taken down by touching them whilst Instant Takedown is active. (Multiplayer only) Notes *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), it is possible to wreck cops just as they are spotted, provided the player is driving at a high speed. *Roadblock vehicles rammed by the player do not count as takedowns. *Police SUVs are resistant to most head-on takedowns. *AI controlled racers that were taken down can quickly keep up with the player again. *Wrecked AI controlled racers take longer to respawn whilst being in front of the player than when wrecked from behind. Trivia *The takedown camera in Need for Speed: The Run zooms into the police vehicle the player has wrecked and functions similarly to the takedown cutscene cameras in other installments. Category:Controls Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Need for Speed: Rivals